Edges of furniture, which are corner parts of the furniture, are made of PVC resin, ABS resin, PET resin, or the like as a finishing material. In particular, an impact-resistant PMMA resin, in which the content of an impact modifier is high, is being used as a material of edges of high-grade furniture. In general, furniture edges are manufactured as follows: a resin for edges is extruded in a roll shape, various patterns are transferred thereonto, and the pattern-transferred resin is adhered to furniture, followed by finishing through cutting and trimming processes. However, furniture edges made of such an impact-resistant PMMA resin have a high defect ratio due to whitening and crack generation during the transfer, adhesion, cutting, or trimming process or during use. Accordingly, there is a need for development of a material that exhibits superior transparency and does not exhibit whitening and cracks during processes of manufacturing furniture edges or use thereof.
Meanwhile, an ABS resin achieves satisfactory balances among mechanical properties such as impact strength and fluidity, but is opaque. U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,833, Japanese Application Pub. No. hei 11-147020, European Patent No. 703,252, and Japanese Application Pub. No. hei 8-199008 disclose a method of adding an acrylic acid alkyl ester compound or a methacrylic acid alkyl ester compound to an ABS resin having superior impact resistance, chemical resistance, processability, and the like to provide transparency. However, when such a transparent thermoplastic resin is applied to furniture edges, a whitening phenomenon occurs during processing, cracks easily occur, and whitening occurs at low temperature. Accordingly, there are limitations in applying the ABS resin.